Specialusis Saldainiai
by KairiHyugaKuchiki
Summary: Russia and Prussia decide to have a little fun with Lithuania, but they aren't exactly ready to face the consequences of their fun time.Lithuania is pregnant with both their 'monstrus' thanks to some specialusis candy. Human names used and mature content. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

**A/N:** This fanfic is kinda of a spin-off from my FrUk fanfic, Special Candy. But there's no need to read that fanfic to understand this one. Maybe just the ending of Prussia's Adventure and Chapter 6 may help but not necessary. But if you do read those parts, I swear they're really short.

**Chapter Rating:** K+

**Translations:** (more or less)

**(Russian)** _Литва_ – Lithuania

**(Russia)** _Пруссия_ - Prussia

**(German)** _Ja_ – Yes

**(Russian)** _Германия_ – Germany

**(Russian)** _Да_ – Yes

**(Russian & German)** _Почему & Warum_ – Why

**(Lithuanian)** _monstrus_ – monsters

**(German)** _kind_ – kid

**(Russian)** _Пожалуйста_ - Please

Prologue

"My that was a fun meeting, wasn't it Литва?" asked a cheerful Russian nation, as he got into the driver's seat of the Lithuanian's car; whom sat in the back seat.

In reply to the Russian's question, the younger nation just nodded his head and looked out the car window.

The larger nation just sighed but turned his smiling face to the retired nation who was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car. "How did the meeting go for you, Пруссия?" asked the larger nation as he turned on the car.

"Complete waste time if you ask me." muttered the albino, as the car started to pull away from the parking structure.

"What do you mean by a waste of time?" gasped the blond-haired nation as he stomped on the breaks.

"Prussia, do you not realize that our little Lithuania is pregnant with both our babies?"

"Ja, I know!" snapped the Prussian. "But it has nothing to do with me until I know for a fact he is pregnant with my_ Baby_."

With the tense silence in the car, the car went back to it's original direction before it was stopped.

"Why am I coming with you two anyways?" asked an irriated albino when they were halfway to Russia's house.

"Remember, your brother, Германия, forced you to come with us, so this way you can help keep Lithuania safe while he's carrying your baby."Russia explained, even though he knew Prussia was just trying to fill the silence with complaints.

"Why can't I just stay home, until we find out he's actually pregnant with my kind or not?" Prussia whined as he tossed a glare at Lithuania who was staring silently out at the snow through the backseat window.

Russia just shrugged at Prussia's question, "Well he does have some problems are now, and you always tend make them worst."

"I don't always make things worst!" Prussia shouted, offended at Russia's answer.

"So Lithuania, what do you think about carrying about precious cargo?" Russia asked as he ignored Prussia and looked into his rear view mirror to look at Lithuania.

"May I be perfectly honest?" Lithuania asked without looking up.

"Да, of course." Russia answered with a smile.

"I hate this." Lithuania said flatly.

"Почему?" "Warum?" asked both Russia and Prussia, both with a deep frown.

"How would you like being raped by two men, and then find out that you can possibly be carrying both of their little monstrus?" Lithuanian blurted unintentionally as tears began to fall from his face.

"We didn't rape you, you were just begging for it." said Russia with a smirk, which only made Lithuanian cry harder, that he began to hiccup with every breath.

"And don't call my kind a Monster. You should feel lucky, if you are carrying my awesome genes around." Prussia said in his awesome voice.

"I still hate this." Lithuania murmured as he felt the car halt to a stop.

"If you this so much, why don't you just go kill yours-" Prussia was cut off, by being slapped in the face by Russia.

"Пожалуйста, don't give my little Lithuania any ideas."

* * *

><p><strong>That was the lamest prolouge ever, but hey the story is barely getting started. R&amp;R please, more reviews faster updates.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I apologize for any OOC in this chapter. Yes I refer to Prussia as a nation; I'm kinda a believer of the East Germany theory.

**Chapter Rating:** T maybe M(?).

**Translations:** More or less, used Google translate I only know simple words in all three foreign languages mainly used in this fanfic. So sorry if the translationsa are not exact or correct.

**(Russian)** _Литва, Пруссия, Финляндия, Эстония, Латвия_ - Lithuania, Prussia, Finland, Estonia, Latvia

**(Russian)** _да_ – Yes

**(Estonian)** _Venemaa, Preisimaa_ - Russia,Prussia

**(Lithuanian)** _Prūsija, Rusija _- Prussia, Russia

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins<p>

While cleaning the mess that Prussia left behind as he walked into the house, Lithuania, not on propose, was hearing bits and parts of Prussia's and Russia's conversation.

At the beginning of the conversation, it started out like any conversation between the two nations; some yelling, cursing and stuff being thrown. Lithuania, at first didn't pay any heed to it, for his job was to clean the mess in the hallway and get back to his daily duties. After a few curses and things broken, the conversation between the two was strangely calm, from what Lithuania could sense.

Curiosity got the best of the Lithuanian, as he neared the mess by the door and heard the two nations speaking hush voices, with the occasional chuckle; though he couldn't tell which nation it was.

After finishing cleaning the mess left behind Prussia, Lithuania gave up on trying to listen to the conversation for their voices were muffled and figured it wasn't any of his business to begin with. So while taking the cleaning supplies with him to the living room; the door to Russia's study was opened.

"Oh, there you are Litva~! I was just going to go look for you." Russia said as he stepped out of his study and saw Lithuania, just about stepping into the living room. "Bring some tea for our guest and some vodka for myself, if you will." Russia said with a smile.

"Yes, sir." Lithuania said as he laid the cleaning supplies to the wall and walked in the opposite direction to the kitchen.

Since his break had barely finished before Prussia had decided to visit, the water for tea was warm still; Lithuania did not bother to heat it up for Prussia wouldn't drink the tea anyways. But he did know that Prussia would probably try to Russia's vodka, so he got two glasses.

When Lithuania walked back to Russia's study, both bigger nations immediately dropped what they were talking about, each with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Литва." Russia thanked Lithuania as he laid the tray with the beverages on the coffee table near the fireplace, in between the two nations.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" Lithuania asked as he wanted to be out of the room soon as possible, he felt uncomfortable under their gaze.

" да, I need to a room ready for Пруссия here, he'll be staying the night. Also prepare dinner for three only as well. Эстония and Латвия both have plans to stay at Финляндия's for the night." Lithuania frowned at the news that his brothers had plans and he didn't know, Russia noticed the Lithuanian's change of mood and questioned it. "Is it alright, Литва."

"Yes, sir." Lithuania answered automatically.

"Good." Russia said as he pour himself a glass of vodka, and one for his guest. "You may leave, but once your brothers leave; come back again." Russia commanded as he threw a log into the fire.

Lithuania did not bother to answer.

"Why didn't you guys tell me this sooner?" asked an irriated Lithuanian nation, as he helped his brothers pack.

"Venemaa told us not to." answered the second oldest of the Baltics, as he shut down his laptop. "And it's a wonder why he let us go in the first place."

"And we have no idea why either. He also said not to invite you either." mumbled Latvia, the youngest of the three.

"Well it can't be help." sighed the oldest. "Just make sure to have fun and be careful." warned Lithuania, as he helped Latvia button up his jacket.

"Don't worry about us, worry about yourself, you're going to be alone with Venemaa and possibly Preisimaa." warned Estonia, as he buttoned up his own jacket.

"I'll be fine, so don't worry about me." Lithuania said with a smile.

"If you say so . . ." Estonia said as he gave a worried look towards Lithuania, "Come on Raivis, good bye Toris."

"See ya Toris." Latvia said as he stole a hug from Lithuania and started after Estonia, whom was already in car.

"Stay safe." Lithuania said with a smile as he waved them goodbye.

After watching the car pull away with his brothers, Lithuania just stood where he was; blankly staring at the road where they had disappeared. But was snapped out of it, when he heard his name called.

"Coming, sir." called Lithuania as he walked back inside, closing the door behind him and headed towards Russia's study.

"Are there gone now?" asked Russia as he met Lithuania at the door of his study.

Lithuania nodded in reply, noticing the absence of the usual loud Germanic nation. "Where's Prūsija?"

"He had some business to take care of." Russia answered as he pulled Lithuania inside the study and shut the door behind them.

"W-What's wrong, Rusija?" asked a surprised Lithuania, as he was pushed against the wall.

"Call me Ivan." commanded Russia as he behind his desk to get something.

"I'm sorry, Rus- I mean Ivan."

Russia shook his head, "Never mind that but take this and change into it after dinner." Russia said as he handed Lithuania a plain box, that felt lighter than it looked.

"What is it?" asked Lithuania as he was about to open up the flats, but was immediately stopped when Russia grabbed his wrist.

"Not here." Russia said as he looked down; Lithuania could swear that Russia had a faint blush but decided not to bring it up. "Just go and get dinner ready."

And with that Lithuania left Russia's study and went towards the kitchen. _'What should we have for dinner?'_

By the time dinner had rolled around, Prussia was back again trying his best not to talk or to even look at the Lithuanian. Though Lithuania didn't mind being ignored by Prussia, he was also being ignored by Russia. Which is odd, but he didn't question it.

They all ate dinner in silence, well more or less, Lithuania kept trying make small talk like he normally did when his brothers were around but he soon found out immediately, the other two were not about to talk. He didn't push it.

"Did you two enjoy dinner?" asked Lithuania, as he started cleaning up the tableware from dinner. He got two nods, which he figured was all he was going to get as a reply. Lithuania couldn't help but sigh as he started walking towards the kitchen to start washing dishes.

"Литва, you don't have to wash dishes today." said Russia, he appeared behind Lithuania and took the plates out of his hands.

"I don't?" asked a confused Lithuanian.

"да, I will tonight. Just go and get changed." Russia assured Lithuania with a smile. "Once you're done, go to my study."

"Yes, Ivan." This earned another smile from Russia, but Lithuania did not see for he headed towards his room with the box in hand.

"_THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!"_ screamed Lithuania as he opened the box to reveal a maid costume. Not just any type of maid costume but a _french_ maid costume. Complete with with stockings and impossibly high heels. Lithuania couldn't help but wonder if they thought he was a girl or if they just wanted to mess with him. Either way, he could never wear the costume.

"Hey Toris, is everything alright?" asked a voice from outside his bedroom door. Judging by the accent, Lithuania knew that it was Prussia.

"E -Everything is alright." shuddered Lithuania as he walked towards the door, hoping to lock it before Prussia decided to co-. As soon as Lithuania was next to the door, the door was opened by Prussia. So much, keeping the embarrassment of the costume a secret.

"Then what was with the yelling?"questioned Prussia as he neared Lithuania, whom was trying to hide the costume behind his back, luckily he had managed to kick the heel under his bed before Prussia walked in.

"Um . . It was nothing." Lithuania assured Prussia, as he taking a few steps back because Prussia, of course, didn't believe him, so he was being backed up into his bed.

"What's that then?" asked Prussia, as he noticed the noise from when Lithuania kicked back the heels under the bed when he had walked in.

"What's what?" Lithuania asked, trying to play dumb.

"Hmm . . ." Prussia chose to ignore Lithuania and went towards his bed and decided to look under the bed. "What's this then?" Prussia asked with a smirk as he held up the prize he had just found, the pair of heels that was in the box. "Seems pretty slutty, but then again you are a slut."

"I am not a slut! Now get out, Prussia." Lithuania snapped, trying to get the heels back from Prussia, whom was keeping the heels well out of the Lithuanian's reach.

"Come and get them. Kesesese~!" chuckled Prussia as Lithuanian had stopped trying to grab the heels and was turning a deep shade of red.

"Hmm, what is this?" Prussia asked as he took the costume away from Lithuania's hands. Unfolding the costume and smirking at himself as he saw how redder the Lithuanian got.

"Toris~ What's taking you so long?" sang a cheerful voice as the person neared the door. "Oh, Prussia I was wondering where you we-." Russia cut himself as he noticed the situation.

Prussia was holding the maid costume, most likely making fun of his Lithuania, while Lithuania looked like what Spain would say; like a ripe tomato.

"Hey Ivan, do you really intend to make Toris dress in this?" Prussia asked with a smile as he held up the costume and heels.

"да, I thought you would like Toris to be dressed up as well." Russia said with a smirk as he noted Prussia nodding, as he eyed Lithuania, whom was starting to shake now. "Toris, would you change and meet us in the study?"

"No." came a mumble from Lithuania.

"You don't understand, Toris, it's a command not a favor." Russia said with a smile as he walked towards Lithuania. "So what is your answer now?" Russia asked as he lifted up Lithuania's chin.

"Yes, Ivan." Lithuania mumbled as he looked away and took the costume away from Prussia.

"да, we'll see you downstairs. But here, to ease the nerves." Russia whispered as he handed Lithuania a piece of warped chocolate. "You have five minutes to be downstairs."

With that Lithuania was left alone, pondering if he should eat the chocolate or not. _'It's chocolate, surely no harm can come.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Cifer10<strong> - I didn't mean to put it in at first, when I realized that I did, I figured I'm going to leave it in. And don't worry soap opera drama is a given. Yes, he's a cute little bugger. :) Sorry it took so long to update, this is the only one I actually have an outline for but writing anything graphic and staying more or less in character is hard.

**Yolino** - Is there anyone you pefer to be Liet's baby daddy? Just curious. I actually couldn't decide, I was torn between RussXLiet or PrusXLiet (never considered LietXPole); but I figured I love Prussia and Russia both and of course Lithuania. Even though he's gonna suffer more than likely. And you're not mean, I'm grateful for someone to edit my Lithuanian. I've been learning by myself so I kinda don't know the grammar rules and such.

**Chocorider** - Yep, I love him but I figure I have to make him suffer before he has a happy ending.

**Sweet as Candy** - I understand completely what you mean. But you'll see what the two semes mean in the next chapter. True, no baby wants to be a rape baby but if the mother loves the baby and if by miracle if the rapist(s) actually want to raise the baby. But in my opinion, abortion and rape are on the same level. That's just me, everyone has a different opinion on those subjects. But let us no fuss over those topics, depressing enough.

I apologize to those who have been waiting since . . . May is the 5th month of the year, right? Well it's August and this took forever to write. I promise faster updates, at least once a month. I promise. Also sorry if none of this makes sense, either because my writing skills or something else. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia . . . You should know what falls under there.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, forgot that I had this . . .

**Rating:** M, maybe a T+ (If such a thing . . .)

**Translations: **Used Google for Russian, used friend for German and I used flashcards for Lithuanian. Sorry if anything is wrong.

**(Lithuania)** _kekšė _- slut

**(Russian)** _Литва–_ Lithuania

**(German)** _Schliessen deine ficken mund_ - shut (the fuck) up

**(German)** _schlampe_ – slut

**(Russian)** _никогда_ -never

**(German)** _Lügner_ – liar

**(German & Russian)** _Er errinernt nicht, он не помнит_ – He does not remember **(German)** _erleben_– relive/alive

**(Lithuanian) **_Prašom, ne_ – Please, no

**(Russian)** _Россия_ - Russia

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Lithuania thought of nothing when he ate the chocolate that Russia had given him. Being honest with himself, within the three minutes that took him to put on the _dreaded_ costume, he was completely calm; though he felt a little strange.

He just shrugged it off, for he did not eat dairy products, maybe his stomach was just having a hard time.

Despite his time limit ticking to zero, Lithuania couldn't help but look at the mirror at the end of the hallway before descending the stairs.

He hated what he saw.

Despite how much he disagreed with Prussia most of the time, but Prussia was half right, he was _like_ kekšė.

The French maid costume was the right size in definition. It didn't fit him too tight or was too loose. It was just right, which meant even though it wasn't _tight_, it was tight in the right places . . . It showed everything that it was meant to.

The heels weren't the normal black heels that go with the costume but those tall ones that basically added five inches to Lithuania's height. It was also hazardous, Lithuania did not know how wear simple one inch heels, so he wobbled with every step; like when he was barely learning how to ice skate centuries ago. . .

"Toris! Time's up!" yelled a German accented voice from downstairs, pulling Lithuania from his thoughts.

"Coming." mumbled Lithuania as he took one last look in the mirror and started towards the stairs.

As Lithuania walked down each step carefully, he was beginning to feel a little light headed.

_'Maybe it's nerves.'_ thought Lithuania as he noted a stab of pain in his stomach.

"Toris, why aren't you here!"

"Coming, sir!" Lithuania managed to shout back, quickening his pace down the stairs, knowing he best not keep Russia waiting.

"See I told you, little Литва would come faster if I called." smiled Russia as soon as Lithuania started ti turn the doorknob.

"Schliessen deine ficken mund, commy." shouted Prussia.

"I'm not communist anymore." snarled Russia, for once not using his signature childish voice.

"Sure you are-."

Deciding that it was best time to stop the fighting, Lithuania took a deep breath, and opened the door to Russia's study; halting Prussia's mid-sentence.

"So the schlampe finally comes out to play." smirked Prussia as he took in the Lithuanian's appearance.

"Ne, _Prūsija_;" Lithuania said calmly and clearly as he shook his head. "I was only asked to come to the study to meet you two, I was never commanded to stay and play with _your _games." Lithuania explained, leaving both bigger nations to stare.

"Toris, you got it all wrong, we weren't planning to play any games." explained Russia with his childish grin, which nothing good can come from it.

"Y-you weren't, s-sir?" shuddered Lithuania over his question, unable to meet Russia in the eye. Russia took note of the Lithuanian's fear and got up from his seat and slowly walked towards Lithuania.

"никогда." Russia said with a sad smile, as he neared Lithuania, who was pressing himself to the closed door, knowing it was best if he did not run away. "But even if we were, you would never be able to stop us." whispered Russia into Lithuania's ear, as he tilted Lithuania's chin towards him.

Despite Lithuanian's light-headiness still present and his vision beginning to blur, he couldn't help by stare at Russia's lips.

Surely Russia wouldn't mind if he took a tiny kiss from him.

Without thinking, Lithuania took a kiss from Russia, surprising both Russia and Prussia.

Lithuania's gut was telling him that it was wrong and he shouldn't be doing it, but he couldn't think much less stop. The kiss lasted only a few more moments, before Russia gently pushed him away.

"Пруссия, I now believe those _специальные конфеты _work." Russia said with a smirk directed towards Prussia, whom also had his signature smirk present.

"Time for the fun to start!" With that statement from Prussia, Russia went back in to kiss the Lithuanian nation.

Lithuania strangely felt at peace as he rolled to his side. But at the same time, his gut was telling him something was very wrong.

With some difficulty, Lithuania opened his moss colored eyes, to a wall. Not that unusual for he usually faced the wall when sleeping. Beginning to close his eyes, he realized something . . .

His bedroom walls weren't beige color but were white. With a quick (and painful) jerk, Lithuania sat up to see he was in Russia's master suite, in his master bed covered with Russia's satin and velvet sheets.

Blood stained the beautiful bed sheets. But along with the blood stained satin, there were stains of white within the red.

'Dear Dievas*, please tell me last night didn't happen!' prayed the Lithuanian, as he tried his best not to groan, fear of Russia or Prussia hearing. Looking around the room for a double check, the Lithuanian saw that he was only one . . .

"Oh Toris! You're awake!" exclaimed a tall Russian excitedly as he walked into the bedroom and noticing that the Lithuanian was up.

"Y-yes, I'm awake." shuddered Toris, as the Russian walked towards the bed, towards him.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Russian as he sat on the bed next to Toris; making the bed sink in with his weight, thus bringing Toris closer to him.

_'Worst I ever felt before in my life._' Toris thought bitterly to himself. But he would never dare to say that aloud especially to Russia. So he just smiled and lied,"Just a little tired."

"Lügner!" shouted an albino, whom appeared out of nowhere. "Now tell us how you really feel?" smirked the Prussian, which he gained a glare from the Lithuanian.

"Is that true, Toris? Are you lying to me?" Russia asked, pretending (or so Lithuania thinks) to get chocked up.

"It's just . . ." Lithuania started to say, trying to find the words that wouldn't offend Russia, Lithuania does not want a repeat of whatever happened the night before.

"Spit it out!" shouted the impatient Prussian, as he sat at the edge of the bed, as far away from the Russian as he could, but close to the Lithuanian as he could get.

"I don't remember what happened last night . . ." Lithuania admitted, a slight blush appearing on his face.

Both the Russian and the Prussian, looked at the smaller nation as though he said the most absurd thing they had ever heard.

"Er errinernt nicht." "он не помнит." mumbled both larger nations in their own languages.

The Lithuanian just nodded, even though he knew they were just commenting.

All that was heard for a few tense moments, was the grand clock in the hallway, ticking away with the passing of time.

"Well we just have to fix that, now don't we?" chuckled the Prussian, after the grand clock stuck the next hour.

"W-What do yo-?" Lithuania started to ask, when he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed by the Prussian.

"What do you think?" teased the Prussian, as he whispered into the Lithuanian's ear. "We're going to erleben it. Every second, every scream of it."

"Prašom, ne!" begged the Lithuanian, as he struggled to push the larger nation off. But he was still weak from the night before.

"_Пруссия_ , I think he got the idea." said the largest nation in the room with a sweet smile; as he tapped the Prussian's shoulder.

"You think?" asked the Prussian as he looked back towards the Russian.

"да."

"What-." Prussian agreed as he started to climb off the Lithuanian. Thanks to a panic rush, Lithuania pushed the Prussian off the bed with his might.

"Now you've done it!" shouted the Prussian as he got up from his fallen spot from the ground and started towards the Lithuanian.

The Lithuanian quickly covered his face from the coming attack. Which never came.

"Now, now can we all get along?" asked a cheerful voice as the seconds started again.

"Why did stop me, Ivan?"

"Россия to you."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Lithuania was one of the last European countries to be converted to Christianity, the people were pagans. And apparently their main Pagan God (Like Zeus), was Dievas. I don't remember where I got this info, so I don't know if it's right or not.

**Review Response(s): **

Yolino – I might do just that . . . Then again, I might not . . . Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter.

**SO SORRY for the late update and after what I said in my last one . . . I won't make any promises which the next chapter will out this time around . . . Hoped that you enjoyed and keep reading . . .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia . . . :(

**Chapter Rating:** T, maybe M? I suck at ratings.

**Translations:** Correct if you like. (Hopefully you do.)

**(Russian)** _специальные конфеты _– Special Candy

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Morning passed by slowly for a certain Lithuanian nation. By the time Lithuania was, more or less, ready to start the day; both Russia and Prussia had disappeared.

Not that he minded, Lithuania wanted to stay away from the two larger nations as much as possible for the time being. But at the same time, he was hoping that they were not planning _anything_ new for tonight.

By ten, or so in the morning, Lithuania had managed to clean Russia's bedroom as thorough as he could. It took Lithuania about two hours for he was trying his best to keep viewing of the room to a minimum. Closing his eyes did not help much in the cleaning process.

Though, life never tends to let Lithuania have what he wants. After the fifth time bumping his foot onto his chair; he knew if he were to survive cleaning, he would have to open his eyes.

While Lithuania was removing the bedsheets, he found blood and cum. Lithuania had expected as much, but knowing the blood was indeed his did not set his mind at ease. For Lithuania knew that the blood was surely his; the cum? Possibly from all three of them.

With a quick shudder and a sigh, Lithuania walked out of Russia's bedroom to the laundry room beside the kitchen. Despite his body protesting against him that he should rest, Lithuania ignored all of the protests, for his brothers would be back by noon and all proof of last night must be erased.

Not that Estonia or Latvia, would go into Russia's bedroom in the first place, but eventually the bed sheets would end up in the laundry and he would have to explain everything to Eduard . . .

Once the sheets were as clean as they could get, Lithuania hanged the sheets to dry and went back inside to clean Russia's study.

Lithuania first knocked on the door to Russia's study, just in case Russia was in.

After a few moments with no reply, Lithuania figured it would be safe and opened the door.

Life never lets Lithuania have his peace, even for a second.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I thought you two were out." mumbled Lithuania as he saw very well that neither Russia, or Prussia were gone for the day.

"Kesesese, lies." laughed Prussia as he looked at Lithuania, whom was starting to shake.

"It's quite alright, Литва. Come and sit down." Russia said with a smile with a hand motion towards a chair next to Prussia. Not with his usual childish smile, Lithuania blinked a few times while swearing to himself that he has never seen that smile before. Because of that, Lithuania was hesitant to take Russia's request.

"It's okay, I'll come back later, I need to finish cleaning." Lithuania explained as he backed up slowly towards the door, blindly looking for the doorknob.

"нет, I insist." Russia said with his usual childish smile replacing the odd, new one.

"Yes, sir." mumbled Lithuania as he slowly walked towards the seat next to Prussia.

Russia nodded in approval as Lithuania took his seat, he then turned his attention to Prussia, a frown appearing on the Russian's features. With a quick glance towards Prussia and Russia, Lithuania couldn't help but give a small smile towards the two glaring at each other.

A few moments passed with the two larger nations glaring at each other which ended with Prussia giving an agitated shrugged and sat back into his chair; which in turn Russia shook his head with a sigh.

"Is everything all right?" asked Lithuania when he noticed that Prussia decided to face the other direction from Lithuania. It was not uncommon for Prussia to do that, since Prussia has hardly grown up since the Teutonic Knights time, but it was uncommon for Russia to sigh, except during meetings.

Who would not sigh during one of America's same old hero plans?

"Nothing to worry about . . ." Russia said quickly, earning a glare from Prussia and a baffled look from Lithuania. "Yet."

"Yet?" questioned Lithuania when he got no immediate explanation from either nations in the room.

After waiting for a minute or so, something clicked in the Lithuanian's thoughts. "Does it have something to do with last night?" asked Lithuania as he looked back and front from both larger nations, both gave a nod to the Lithuanian's question.

"How much of last night do you remember?" asked Russia.

"How much?" repeated Lithuania as he tried to recall the night before.

He recalled changing, eating the piece of chocolate Russia had given him, walking down the stairs, but no more after walking into Russia's study.

"I only remember up to walking into your study . . ." Lithuania paused for a second before continuing, "W-wait, I take that back, my memory starts fading a little while walking down the stairs."

"When did you eat the chocolate last night?" asked Prussia, whom was clearly getting impatient.

"A-after you left two my room." shuddered Lithuania. "Why are you two asking me about this?"

"No reason." answered both Russia and Prussia quickly, too quickly for Lithuania's liking.

"You wouldn't be asking if it's for no reason." shot back Lithuania, a little of his old self returning. "I demand an explanation." continued Lithuania before he could cover his mouth.

This in turn earned a smirk from both the larger nations in the room. "That's the Lithuania, I like." smirked Prussia, Russia added a chuckle after Prussia's statement.

"I, um, explanation?" Lithuania managed to say as he tried to keep his coming blush at bay.

"We. DO. NOT. Have. ONE!" Prussia exclaimed as he pronounced each word slowly, making Lithuania jump slightly from his seat.

"Really?" blinked Lithuania as he took in the words.

"да, America, warned us about the специальные конфеты . . . That there may be a possible side effect." explained Russia, as he took out a piece of chocolate from a bag on his desk, and held it between his thumb and index finger.

"He made that?" asked Lithuania.

"Along with Japan."

"What exactly is it suppose to do?" panicked Lithuania despite knowing the coming answer.

"Come now, Lithuania, you haven't figured it out by now?" chuckled Russia, as he slipped the piece of chocolate back into it's bag.

"You don't mean?" Lithuania's eyes widen at his already made discovery.

Russia nodded in turn.

"Excuse me." mumbled Lithuania as he shot up from his chair and walked out of Russia's study, slamming the door behind him.

Just as luck would have it, Estonia and Latvia had arrived back from Finland's house, at the exact moment Lithuania decided to run outside.

"Toris! What's wrong?" exclaimed Estonia and Latvia in unison, as Lithuania pushed passed them.

"NOTHING!" shouted Lithuania as he ran towards his car.

"Wait, Toris!" yelled Estonia as he ran after Lithuania. "There's a snow storm coming, you wouldn't be able to make it to the outskirts of town, much less the border." explained an aghast Estonian, as he caught Lithuania's arm.

"I don't care!" shouted Lithuania, when he pulled out his arm from Estonia's grasp.

"Get a hold of yourself, Toris!" Estonia shouted back, as he managed to tackle Lithuania down.

"Let go, Eduard!"yelled Toris, as he tried to shove Estonia off.

"Calm down, Toris! Can't you see you're upsetting Raivis?" questioned Estonia, when he grabbed Lithuania's face between his hands, looking straight into closed eyes.

Despite being just a tad taller that Eduard, Toris was a tad weaker than him so he forced his eyes closed when he knew he could not shove Eduard off. "Toris." whimpered a high pitched voice.

Life was not fair to Lithuania today, Toris could handle saying no and ignoring Eduard sometimes, doing those things to Raivis however . . . was near damn impossible.

With a quick curse in Lithuanian, Toris opened his forest green eyes with Eduard's blue eyes looking worried, and to Raivis' violet eyes filling up with tears. "Eduard you can let go of me now." Toris said calmly.

Sensing that the Lithuanian nation was indeed calm, Estonia quickly got up and offered his hand to Lithuania, whom promptly took it and pulled himself up.

"Let us go back inside, I'm sure you two must be tired from driving from Finland's house." suggested Lithuania, before Eduard or Raivis could say anything about his outburst and walked quickly inside the house. Leaving Eduard and Raivis to ponder only to say aloud in unison, "What had just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that took forever, I had this chapter saved for awhile actually, but I figured I'll wait until I get more reviews. Obviously, that was not working, so I figured, might as post it now.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that its been so long since I've last updated! My only excuse is that I am a workaholic.**

**Rating: **T

**Translations: **I'm lazy, I'm sorry. Or wait, I'm not . . .

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Would you two like some hot chocolate? You two must be chilled." asked the Lithuanian nation to the younger Baltic nations from the kitchen, completely ignoring the thick atmosphere between them.

"S-sure!" answered the youngest of the Baltic nations after walking into the kitchen to help out his almost-sibling with a happy smile.

However, unlike Latvia, who is unable to read the atmosphere, Estonia was going over the events from less than half-an-hour ago.

"How about you Eduard?" asked Lithuania again to the Estonian nation who walked into the kitchen looking deep in thought.

"Huh . . ." questioned Estonia after being brought out of his thoughts by Lithuania. Blinking a few times at Lithuania who had a small frown on his face.

"Are you okay Eduard?" Lithuania asked taking a few steps to Estonia, stopping right in front of him so he could feel his forehead. "You feel a little warm, maybe I should make you some tea instead . . ." Lithuania asked himself, a look of worry taking over the place of the frown.

"No, hot chocolate will do." Estonia said, shrugging off Lithuania's worry for him.

"Are you s-?" Lithuania's question was cut off by loud footsteps from the kitchen entrance.

"Ohh, you making hot chocolate? Make me some Toris!" commanded the new occuptant in the kitchen.

Lithuania's frown appeared once more, this time more deep as though he was upset and angry at the same time. "No." Lithuania answered the Prussian nation.

"Why?"

"You don't deserve any." came Lithuania's curt reply.

"Touche." Prussia said under his breath yet everyone heard, being that the kitchen was in a stand-still considering that it was rare and unusual for Lithuania to be so rude, even to Prussia.

Lithuania gave a glare at the Prussian nation before dogging him and turning his attention back to Estonia. "I'll make you hot chocolate, but be sure to rest, I don't want you to catch a fever."

The only thing that Estonia could do was nod in agreement with the older nation still in stock with Lithuania's mood swings today.

Lithuania gave Eduard a smile and went to Latvia, pulling up a stool so Latvia could help make the hot chocolate.

With Lithuania and Latvia busy, Estonia gave a sigh and went to the living room to rest his feet a bit. To his surprise, he was joined by Prussia soon after.

Prussia was not one of the nations, retired or not, that Estonia went out of his way to talk to; he rarely talked to any nation for that matter, but Estonia knew that Prussia had something to do with Lithuania's mood swings.

"If you're going to ask about Toris, ask him yourself what's wrong." Prussia said suddenly, bringing Estonia out of his thoughts. Usually Estonia was not one to catch off surprise, perhaps he was getting sick, but usually Prussia was not one to be so straightfoward over certain matters.

"So, am I right to assume that you have something to do with his current mood?"

"Yeah . . ." sighed Prussia, leaning back on the couch, stretching his arms above his head before putting them behind his head. "But, I have no right to talk about it."

Estonia blinked a few times at Prussia, maybe he was hearing things but to his ears, Prussia seem awfully regretful about whatever happened to Lithuania.

"What?" asked Prussia after becoming uncomforable with Estonia simply staring at him.

"Nothing, it's just that you seem awfully sorry . . ." Estonia started to say but couldn't bring himself to finish, unless he wanted Prussia to snap at him.

"I guess . . ." Prussia sighed again, bringing his right arm down and his left to lean his cheek upon.

Prussia, similar to America, always seem to be proud but at this moment in time to Estonia, Prussia was just miserable. Even though he's the cause of Lithuania's foul mood, Estonia couldn't bear to see such a proud nation so . . . unlike himself.

"Maybe you should just apologize." Estonia offered.

Prussia scoffed at Estonia's obvious attempts to cheer him up. "Easier said than done." mumbled Prussia.

Before Estonia could say another word on the subject, Lithuania and Latvia came from the kitchen with four cups of hot chocolate. Since Latvia is a clutz, Lithuania was the one in charge of serving the cups to each nation, first to Latvia after he sat down, then Estonia, Prussia then himself before sitting down beside Prussia.

"Thank you Toris! Your hot chocolate is always delicious!" thanked Latvia after taking a sip from his mug.

"Yes, thank you, Toris." Estonia agreed with nod before taking a sip from his own.

Toris gave a smile to the two younger nations, but he continued to ignore Prussia, who was left staring at the mug of hot chocolate in hand. After a few moments of awkward silence, Prussia finally gave in. "Thanks Toris."

Lithuania took a moment to stare at the nation beside him and gave him a slight smile, "You're welcome, Gilbert."

The tension in the room immediately left leaving the four nations to drink their drink in comfort and small talk about the younger nations' visit to Finland.

"Peter was begging us to stay another day, I really wanted to but Eduard said we had to come home." pouted Raivis after finishing his story about his sleepover with Peter the night before.

"Maybe next time." said Lithuania giving a small smile to Raivis.

"Really?!" asked Latvia, surprised that he didn't have to beg Toris this time. "You're the best Toris!" exclaimed Latvia with a huge smile appearing on his face.

"So what you do while we were gone Toris and Gilbert?" asked Latvia innocently after finishing his hot chocolate and setting his mug on the table.

A look of panic appeared momentarily on Lithuania's face while he cursed at himself for not coming up with a story earlier.

"We just played poker after dinner last night." replied Prussia before the silence dragged on.

"Really? I didn't know you played poker Toris." Latvia thought to himself before trying to cover up a yawn.

"Raivis, maybe you should take a nap until dinner." offered Estonia.

"But, I'm not tired." Raivis yawned again.

"Nonsense, you were up all night with Sealand. Come now." Estonia said after standing up from his seat to which immediately Latvia followed suit.

"Good night Raivis! And, you be sure to sleep up too Eduard!" called out Lithuania while the younger nations retreated up the stairs.

"I will." replied back Eduard.

After waiting to hear the bedroom doors to close, Lithuania got up from his seat and began cleaning the mugs off from the coffee table and walked towards the kitchen to wash dishes.

Prussia awkwardly followed after the Baltic nation to the kitchen and waited by the door while Lithuania began to wash dishes.

"Did you tell Eduard?" asked Lithuania after finishing the dishes and setting them out to dry. "About last night . . ." Lithuania made no move to face Prussia instead opted to stare out the window in front of the sink.

"No . . . I told him that I had no right to." Prussia answered after a few painfully slow seconds, walking towards to the Lithuanian. "Toris . . . ." Prussia began softly.

"What is it?" asked Lithuania, still refusing to look at Prussia.

"I'm sorry." apologized Prussia after he got on one knee and grabbed Lithuania's left hand with both hands and put his forehead over. "I truly am."

Lithuania made no move his hand from Prussia's grip and instead looked sadly at the retired nation in front of him. "I won't forgive you. . . At least, not this easily."

"I'm not asking you to, I just wanted to apologize . . ." began Prussia before looking up and locking his red eyes with Toris' green eyes; "What I forced you to do last night was wrong and there are no excuses that can make this right. But, whatever happens, please give me chance to redeem myself."

"That sure sounds like you wanting me to forgive you."

Prussia gave heavy sigh, closing his eyes thus breaking eye contact. "I want you to, but you don't have to."

Lithuania took his hand out of Prussia's grip and kneel down to eye level with Prussia. "Open your eyes."

Prussia did as he was told and waited patiently for Lithuania to continue.

"Please, just tell me why you did it." Lithuania's eyes began to water with tears threatening to break loose.

"I don't know . . . " whispered Prussia before trying to clean the few tears that broke loose with his sleeve. However, his hand was slapped away by Lithuania who immediately got up from his position, and walked away from the Prussian on the floor.

Prussia stayed where he was until he heard a door slam upstairs.

"Fuck . . . What the fuck am I suppose to do?" Prussia cursed at himself bringing his knees to his chest.

"Oh, that's simple, comrade." came a childish voice from the doorway from the living room.

"When the fuck did you get there?" demanded Prussia, immediately standing up from his position on the floor.

"I've been here from the beginning." smirked the larger nation. "So, should I share what you should do?" asked Russia.

Prussia shooked his head, but Russia replied anyways.

"Give up."

"Give up?" repeated Prussia.

"Da," Russia nodded with that odd, unusual smile upon his face. "Lithuania is mine, I only shared him with you once only because I felt sorry for you."

"He isn't anyone's."

"He is." disagreed Russia. "He belongs to the people of his country. He belongs to Estonia and Latvia as he took care of them since their birth. And, he belongs to me because I love him."

Prussia glared at Russia, "The first two may be, but he doesn't belong to you."

"Then does he belong to you?"

"No."

"Then Poland? How about America? Maybe even Belarus?" listed Russia, "There's no secret that he had a relationship with these nations. Too bad for you that you aren't on this list."

Russia walked closer to the Prussian, with Prussia staying his ground. "You aren't either." stated Prussia.

Russia stopped in front of Prussia, with both nations locking eyes. "True, but I am the one that took his virginity all those centuries ago. And he willingly gave it to me."

"Bullshit."

Russia's eyes become slits, and he held himself back from punching Prussia square on.

"Either way, that was centuries ago, so let us have a little wager . . ."

"No." Prussia said while cutting Russia off.

"Afraid to lose to me?" mocked Russia.

Prussia shook his head, "No."

"Then why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Bullshit."

Prussia gave a shrug and pushed pass Russia, "Believe what you want, but I got stuff to do." And with that, Prussia left the kitchen, looking sadly up the stairs that the Lithuanian ran up only minutes ago and silently shut the front door behind him

Russia stayed at his position in the kitchen, only to move to the vodka cabinet and head towards his study.

Locking the door behind him, and sliding down the door with his back against it. Russia looked sadly at his bottle of vodka before throwing across the room and breaking it into a million of pieces.

"Why do I never learn?" Russia asked himself, looking down the palms of his hands in front of his face before burying his face in them. "I'm just horrible . . ."

_'I'm so sorry Toris.'_

"Sir," a voice called from outside Russia's study, bringing Russia to immediately to bring his head up. _'Toris!' _"Russia, I heard a crash, are you alright?" asked Lithuania from outside the study with evident worry in his voice.

"Toris!" exclaimed Russia as he opened unlocked the door and opened it, scaring the Lithuanian nation.

"What's wrong?"

Without missing a beat, Russia grabbed Lithuania's arm an brought him inside his study before locking the door behind him.

"Russia?" questioned Lithuania, slowly backing away from the larger nation.

"I'm so sorry Toris!" whispered Russia pulling Lithuania into a hug. "I'm so so sorry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _Lithuania's POV_

_Why are they apologizing to me?_

_Why can't they just leave it alone?_

_Why can't I just stay mad?_

_Why do I have to forgive them?_

_Why do I want to forgive them?_

Before I could process the million of thoughts that began flooding my mind, I pushed Russia as hard as I possibly could.

"Toris . . .?" Russia's eyes were opened wide from the shock of how much strength I had used to push him away. I was even surprised myself with how much I had used . . . "Are you okay . . .?" Russia made no move to get closer to me, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to recover my breath and emotions if he did.

"No, I'm not . . ." I said after moments of calming myself down.

"But, I said that I'm sorry!" Russia yelled, reaching out to grab my shoulders, forcing the me to look at him.

I flinched slightly at the rough movement, but I made no move to look away from the much larger nation.

"It doesn't matter Ivan . . . I forgave many things that you did to me, but this is the last straw." I started before slowly pulling away from Russia's now weak grip. "I'm leaving as soon as the storm lets up."

A look of panic crossed Russia's face and he grabbed my shoulders again to keep me there with him. "What about our deal?"

Suddenly, I felt pity for the larger nation in front of me and I knew full well that my sad smile gave it away to Russia whose frown became even deeper. "I only have a few thousand rubles that I own you, I will still pay you back but it will be much slower than working here . . ." I began only to be cut off by Russia.

"Then why leave?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at the larger nation, "Because I should have done this sooner . . ."

I gave another sad smile before turning away and walking back upstairs, all the while, I prayed to whoever was listening that Russia wouldn't follow me upstairs.

And, thankfully, he didn't . . .

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Russia and Prussia seem out of character, especially in comparison to the prologue but bare with me. I actually have a plan! So, R&amp;R! Also, if you read any of the other "Special Candy" spinoffs, then I will tell you that I will be combining Norway and Finland's story (yes that is getting an update soon! 2 actually!). Japan's story has a few backed up so does England and Romano's. So please be patient a little longer. I'll give you a cookie and a chapter.<strong>


End file.
